Oops-I Did It Again!
by Luvin Lily
Summary: Song fic. Not related to my other story (that is beihng written now ok?!) READ & REVIEW!! I hate Brittany Spears but I wrote this anyway


Lily walked into the hall and sighed. "Okay, James, I'm here. Now, what do you want me to see? I do have a life you know."  
In the background Remus laughed a little. "Don't worry, Lily, he does, too. But he's not so concerned about it. Or homework."  
Just then, James Potter stepped out from behind a curtain, wearing a tight (and I mean really tight) red body suit. Without waiting for applause or fashion advice, he started singing.  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends."  
Lily interjected, "James, I thought we are. If you're dumping me…", but James took no notice of the warning.  
"Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But that doesn't mean that I'm serious."  
"What does Sirius have to do with this?" Lily asked, glancing above her, into the rafters, where Sirius was perched, working   
the lights. He gave her a thumbs-up sign.  
"'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just to typically me,"  
"You can say that again," Lily muttered.  
"Oh baby, Oh  
Oops! I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game,"  
"What game?" Lily asked. "Are you still mad at that chess game I beat you at? Grow up, James, that was ages ago."  
"Oh, baby, baby  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent."  
"Got that right," said Lily, rolling her eyes.  
"You see my problem is this  
I'm dreaming away  
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist,"  
"I hope that they do exist, because I need someone to save me right about now," Lily muttered to herself.  
"I cry, watching the days,"  
"You do not cry, James," Lily corrected him, sighing and crossing her arms across her chest.  
"Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways,"  
"Yep, I can see it, loud and clear," Lily told him.  
"But to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Baby, oh  
Oops! I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game,"  
"You are such a sore loser," Lily muttered, shaking her head.  
"Oh, baby, baby  
Oops! You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above,"  
"The way you're singing, I wouldn't dare think that you're 'sent from above'," Lily said. She couldn't believe James was doing   
this!  
"I'm not that innocent."  
"I noticed," Lily mumbled to herself.  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,"  
Then James pulled Lily up out of her chair. "James, what are you doing? I don't know this song!" she resisted, but Peter was   
pushing her from behind. They shoved a script into her hand and told her to read the highlighted lines.  
"All aboard!" Peter shouted, right into Lily's ear.  
"Britney - damn, I mean, Lily, before you go, there's something I want you to have."  
Lily looked at her script. "Oh, it's beautiful," she began, "What's beautiful?" she hissed to Peter, "but wait a minute, isn't   
this?"  
"Yeah, yes it is," read James, handing her a plastic ring, the kind that you get at carnivals.  
"But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end," Lily read. What old lady? She wondered.  
"Well, baby, I went down and got it for you."  
Why would he waste his time getting this piece of junk? Lily wondered. "Oh, you shouldn't have," she finished reading her  
script. You really shouldn't have. Then she was hustled back offstage, and James picked up his microphone again.  
"Oops! I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops! You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent."  
James set his mike down, and Lily quickly got up. She just hoped he didn't go into an encore. "So, how was I?" he asked, and   
Lily laughed.  
"Bad. Really bad," she said, hoping he wouldn't mind hearing the truth.   
"Yeah? Well, it was a Muggle song, so you can't expect too much."  
"James," said Lily, taking his hand, "promise me you'll never listen to Muggle music ever again."  
  



End file.
